Em frente ao mar
by Bruuh.s2
Summary: Foi la em frente ao mar onde eu tinha passado a minha ulltima semana de férias que vi o quanto essas férias foram especiais ... Sumário pessimo gentee ! primeira fic .... espero que gostem *--* para todas as meninas sonhadoras
1. Chapter 1

**_Gent essa eh minha primeira fic *--* espero que gostem taa _**

**_deixem reviews *--* _**

**_Foi baseada nas minhas férias de verão passada em homenagem a todas as garotas sonhadoras e apaixonadas e lógico que amaam sasusaku ;D _**

**#cap 1 **

Oi sou Haruno Saura e tenho 15 anos , tenho uma estatura média , olhos verdes , cabelos rozados ( pois é acreditem ) aah e sou uma tábua também ^^ desgraça neh ...

Hoje estoiu indo para uma casa na praia , a casa pe do amigo do meu pai , eles são amigos a muito tempo e nós vamos passar a ultima semana de férias lá . Eu que queria ficar com as minhas amigas mais nãão Filhaa você tem que vir junto ! E minha mãe não vai T.T vo ficar lá com o doidão do meu pai que faz cada coisa pior que uma floresta de macacos ( nem queirão imaginar )

Eu já conheço o amigo do meu pai e o filho dele que por acaso esqueci o nome , também só vi uma vez na vida ... Até que não era feio não hehehe Mais ele nunca vai lembrar de mim neh ! faz 2 anos que não vejo a criança nem, lembra do rosto dele eu lembro mais belee . ( não me perguntem como eu sei que ele é bonito .... intuição )

Neste momento estou fazendo as malas -.- desgraça T.T

**-Filha está levando tudo ?? **

**-Sim mãe ...**

**-E o absorvente ?**

**-Não precisa , ainda falta uma semana **

**- Leva , tem que se previnir filha **

**- Tá mãe tá **

**- Juiso hein e de um poco dele pro seu pai também **

**- Sim =D hushushs**

**- Qualquue coisa me liga tá ?**

**-Pode deixar ^^**

**- Se cuida filha **

**- Mãe chegaa eu tenho que ir papai já ta no carro **

-**Tá **.Disse ela me dando um beijo e eu um nela

- **Tchau mãe té domingo**

Entrei no carro , e comecei a conerçar coisas com meu pai , meu pai gosta de roch e sorte minah que ele está escutando isso , se fosse minha mãe eu estaria aguentando sertanejo de raiz 2 horas sem parar affs Vitor e Leo até vai mais tem uns lá que é froids ( froids deve ser de mil novecentos e bolinha ... rsrs ) .

Estavamos quase chegando e minha bunda doendo de tanto ficar sentada ( se é que ainda tinha alguma bunda ali ) .Coloquei o CD do Linkin Park e aumentei o volume .

Meu pai estava meio perdido pra achar a casa ,eu podia ver o mar e sentir o cheiro de sal o sol já havia quase saido mais o calor permanecia .

**- Chegamos **. Ele tinha imbicado o carro em um portão e começado a buzinar

**- Não é mais facil ligar ?**

**- Ahhh que nada filha ....;D **

**- Nem comento **

O amigo do meu pai abre o portão , ele é alto , cabelos lisos e pretos um pouco curtos e olhos pretos seu nome é Toushiro ( nda a ve com o do bleach hsuhsu )

Saimos do carro e ele vei falar com a gente

**- Misarashiii ! como vaai ?**

**- Vou beem e você Tushiro ??**

**- Bem , Skura como você cresceu ! está linda **

- **Obrigada *-* **(ganhei o dia )

**-Vamos entram , quero que conheçam Yuuky minha namorada **

**- Oi Yuuki sou Sakura ^^ **

**-Olá Sakura ^^ prazer **

**- Ola Yuuki sou Misarashi ^^**

**- Olá ^^**

**- Misarashi vou mostrar o quarto de vocês ^^ fiquem avontade **

- **obirgado **

A gent foi pra um quarto e arrumamos as coisas , como estava muito calor e eu estava de calça jeans resolvi por um shorts (ó as idéias calça pra vim na praia)

Mais tarde estava sentada no sofá converçando com Yuuki quando Toushiro fala

**- Meu filho está chegando aqui , você deixou ele doidinho quando conheceu ele imagina agora Sakura **

- **Haam ? Eu ?? 0.o** Meu pai fez uma cara de cão de guarda

**- hushuhush **

Eu e Yuuky estavamos nos tornando amigas apesar dela ser bem mais velha porém não aparenta , ela é uma ótima pessoa , muito inteligente e linda ....

Qundo menos espero aparece um moreno alto de olhos e cabelos negros muito bonito por cinal .

**- Oi pai **

**-Sasukee que bom que você chegou **! Ele comprimentou Toushiro e meu pai e Yuuky e lá eu babando , quando ele veio me comprimentar ....

**- Oi .... **

- .....

-.....

**-Ah Oi sou a Sakura não deve lembrar de mim **

**-É não tem como esquecer cabelos rosas... **

-**Realmente não dá hsuhsu** Ele sai andando e foi para seu quarto , quando saiu estava com outra ropa

**- Pai vo la no show o Naruto e o Gaara tão me esperando ...**

- **Tá filho** .Ele chega pra mim

**- Quer ir também ?**

**- Ah não brigada =)**

**- Tá bom Fuiz **

E la se foi o lindo Saskue ... er .. quer dizer o Uchiha sasuke !

Fiquei acordada até as 2:30 e meu pai só de olho , queri ver se ele chegava mais não chegou então resolvi ir dormir .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 #**

No dia seguinte , acordei com aquela linda cara de : tou drogada -.- fui ao banheiro , escovei os dentes e fui me trocar ... Coloquei um biquini por cima um shorts jeans preto curtinho , uma regatinha lilaz e uma rasterinha preta e fui para cuzinha .

Meu pai já estava acordado ele o Toushiro e Yuuki estavam tomando café .

**-Bom dia minha flor **

-**Bom dia pai **. Dando um beijo em sua buchecha .

-**Bom dia Toushiro ^^**

**-Bom dia Sakura **, **senta ai e toma café tabém **

-**claro **

**-Bom dia yuuki **. Sentei do lado dela ...

-**Bom dia Saaah **

Sentei na mesa , passei requeijão em um pão francês , coloquei leite com nescau em um copo e comecei á tomar café , meu pai saiu da mesa e foi para o quarto e Toushiro falou que ia dormir mais um pouco - preguiça viu- e Yuuki foi com ele ... nem comento

Quando eu estava terminando o meu café , Sasuke aparece na cozinha com um bermudão e sem camisa - Jesuis apaga a luiz - com uma cara de sono lindinha *--*

**-Bom dia Sakura**

**-Er... bom dia Sasuke ^^ o Café ainda ta na mesa **

**-É to morrendo de fome **. Disse se sentando ao meu lado

Como eu tinha acabado de tomar o café fui levantar para sair da mesa mais ele me impediu me puxando pelo pulso - **Senta aqui comigo pra me fazer compania ?**

**- Ta bom -.- ** - Não resisti aquela carinha de cão sem dono -

- **Como foi o show ??**

**- Foi bom , tirando as musicas ... **

**- Uai se vai no show pra ouvir musica ou pra olha pro chão ?**

**-Ah tava la só pra me divertir com meus amigos , não gosto de pagode**

**- É realmente pagode ninguém merece hsushush Nada contra quem goste **

**- Cadê seu pai ?**

**- Ta no quarto **

**- Vocês não vão pra praia ?**

**- Acho que sim , só to esperando ele sai lá do quarto ... **

**-Enquanto isso vamo comigo lá no calsadão ver se tem onda então ?**

**-ah pode ser ... vai surfa ?**

**- se tiver onda .. **

**-ah ... vo la só avisa meu pai , pera ae **

**-Tah vo escova os dentes **

**-Paai ?**

**-Oiii ?**

**-Eu vo la no calsadão ve se tem onda com o Sasuke taa ?**

**-Taa . fica por la e eu te encontro na praia **

**-Ta tchaau **

Fui para a rede que ficava no quintal da casa esperando Sasuke , estava lá balançando que nem uma feiz quando o sasuke vem por traz e me da um susto fazendo com que eu de um pulo e caia de bunda no chão ....

**-Corre ... u.u**

**-Ahhh que medoo **

**-Corre ... **

....

....

Sai correndo atraz dele e ele parou , eu comecei a dar uns tapinhas leves nele só pra brincar só que ele segurou meus dois braços me empurrando contra a parede .... - ui-

-**Agora eu não preciso mais correr ...** Disse ele com um olhar malicioso

**- é fica mais facil assim ... Só não posso garantir que você tera filhos novamente **. Levantei meu joelho quase naquele lugar ...

-**Taah parei parei , tenha pirdade de mim **Disse sarcástico

**-hushsuhsuh vamoo emboraa **

Seguimos pela rua uma vez ou outra ele me emburrava só pra encher o saco ... Estavamos em frente a praia o sol estava bom e o mar estava parecendo uma piscina ...

**- Ahh manoow nenhuma onda **

**-Pois é .... To vendo que vo é nada **

**- ¬¬ **

**-Que cheiro de sal bom *--* fazia um ano que não vinha pra praia **

**-Sé locaa **

**-Literalmente ... **

**- Vo la chama meus amigos , eles mora la do lado da minha casa , vai ir chamar seu pai ?**

**-Não meu pai falo pra mim espera ele na praia , vo nada enquanto isso ... **

**-Hum ... vo lá então **

**-Tchau **

E fomos em direções diferentes .... Fui para a beira do mar , e tirei minha roupa deixando ela ali na areia e fui para o mar ... Fiquei nadando lá até que vi meu pai sentar em uma cadeira perto de minhas roupas .... Fui sair do mar para falar com ele

**-Oi pai**

**-Oi , o mar ta bom ?**

**-Ta uma delicia , ta quentinho **

**- Ja ja eu entro também**

Voltei pro mar ficamos lá até de tarde e eu já estava com fome então fomos pra casa almoçar .

Chegamos em casa e fomos almoçar ... Sasuke não estava lá , fui pro sofá

Fui tomar um banho , escovei os dentes e vesti um vestido listrado de cinza e preto que batinha um pouco abaixo da metade da coxa e uma rasterinha preta ....

Deitei na rede e fechei os olhos ... Fiquei lá um bom tempo até que chega alguem e encosta na rede .Abro meus olhos e lá está Sasuke

- **Iai dorminhoca **

**-Eu não tava dormindo ... **

**-sei ....**Ele se sentou numa rede ao lado da minha e pegou um violão

Começou a tocar várias musicas lindas

Eu estava em outro mundo ... ele cantava e tocava muito bem ....

-**Você toca alguma coisa ?**

**-Toco ... um pouco de piano **

**-Nossa ! quero ver **

**-Nossa to vendo um piano ali na grama ¬¬**

**-Na casa do Gaara tem um teclado !**

**-=O q mágico **

**-Eu vo la pega já volto **

**-Ta **

Ele foi lá ... Fiquei olhando o céu estrelado e limpo , estava muito lindo . O violão dele estava na rede ,peguei ele e numa tentativa não sucedida tentei tocar

o que não deu certo ... u.u Em pouco tempo ele voltou com o teclado .... Meus olhinhos brilharão quando vi o tecladoo *--*

Ele colocou o teclado no sofá um banquinho e ligou ele na tomada , me sentei no banquinho ...

**-Cara seus olhos até tão brilhando hushushs**

**-¬¬ **

Comecei a tocar My imortal da evanescence ... Amava aquela musica , quando me dei conta eu estava tocando no piano e ele no violão , estava em uma sincronia perfeita *--* acabamos

**-Nossa .**

**-Você toca bem ... há quanto tempo faz aula ??**

**-Nunca fiz , toco de ouvido ^^**

**-Jura ?**

**-Aham **

**-Você tem talento sabia ?**

**-não shushus **

Depois ele se sentou no mesmo banco que eu , um banquinho que ja era pequano , ficamos espremidos ali . Ele quaria aprender alguma musiquinha , então fui encina - lo ;D

Ele tem um ouvido muito bom ... só o ouvido não , tudo nele é ... Manooo o que é isso Sakura tire esses pensamentos indevidos de sua cabeça menina =O

Deixei ele tocando lá e fui me sentar na rede , Meu pai estava dormindo e o pai de Sasuke e Yuuki tinhão saido .

Saskue aparece comendo uma maça e me oferece , eu dou uma mordida ...

**-Vo sai com os meninos ...**

**-Vai la tchau ** Virei para o outro lado e fechei os olhos ... Senti ele me dar um beijo estalado na buchecha , core muito

-**Tchaau Rosada **

**-Emo -.- **Ele me mostrou a lingua .

E lá se foi ele ... Fui para cama dormir amanha faria um dia lindo e eu queria ir pra praia cedo ;D

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

** - ** ai amigaa ameei a reviw !! Brigada pelo carinho viu *--* minha primeira fã hsuhsush

**Negao-chan - **Lucas -.- também te amo ... acaba com a minha carrera iniciada aqui hsuhsuhsu


	3. Chapter 3

Desculpem a demoraa minhaa !! Estava viajando e lá nem tem pc T.T

O terceiro caap aqui espero que gostem *--*

**#Cap 3**

Acordei umas 10:15 h mais ou menos .... Meu pai ainda estava dormindo então resolvi acordar ele .

**-Acordaaaaaa paaaaiii **.Berrei pulando nele

-**Ai ai Sakuraaa eu to velhooo **

**- E daaaii . Ele começou a me fazer cossegas **

**- E você já não tem o mesmo peso que antes filha ...**

**-Ta me chamando de gorda paai ? **.Disse incrédula

**-Não meu docinho , estou apenas falando que você não tem mais 6 anos e eu não tenho mais 25 anos filha as pessoas envelhecem e no meu caso ficão cansadas ....**

**-Se ta parecendo um vovôzinho reclamando pai **

**- A ée **

**- é . Ele começou a fazer cocegas novamente **.De repente Toushiro aparece na porta :

**-Queem ta morrendo ??**Eu e meu pai olhamos um pra cara do outro e começamos a rir

**-Hhahahahaha Ninguém Toushirooo a Sakura me acordou e eu resolvi mata ela de cócegas **

**-Aaaah tá ! que susto ....** Falou ele envergonhado olhando pro chão

-**Bom pessoas vou no banheiro escovar os dentes e me trocar....**

**-Tá **.Flaram em unissono

Fui para o banheiro , escovei os dentes e fui usar o famoso trono , merda porquê justo aqui na praia veio ? em kamii -samaa !?

Fui na minha mala e achei absorvente upi ! Minha mãe amo ela *--* , mais e o maar ? queria tanto entra no mar ...Coloquei um shorts beje que bate até a metade da chocha , uma regatinha branca e uma rasterinha beje .

-**Bom diaa** .Disse entrando na cozinha

-**Bom dia **.Flarão em unissono ...

**- Filha toma o café logo pra gente ir pra praia tá **

**-ér ... pai hoje não vou poder ir...**

**-Porquê?**

**-Você sabe ... **Disse eu meio contrangida , não podia falar aquilo na frente de todos ...

**-Ela vai ver minha banda tocar hoje Misarashi .Disse Sasuke e eu o olhei surpresa **

**-Ah .. ela não me disse nada ... **

**-Mais ela pode não é ? **

**-Não sei ... aonde é?**

**-Aqui na rua mesmo na casa dos meus amigos , eu prometo tomar conta dela . Falou ele dando uma piscadinha ,Jesus ....**

**-É Misarashi deixa ela um pouco o Sasuke toma conta dela , não precisa se preucupar** .Entrometeu -se o Toushiro

**-Então tá ... pode ir Sakura .**Disse olhando pra minha cara agora e eu dando um sorriso amarelo ....

**-Arigatou paai ...hehehe **. Mais sem graça ainda , sentei no unico lugar vago : ao lado de uchiha saskue

**-Arigatou ...** Sussurei no ouvido dele ...

Ele não respondeu só sorriu maroto ...

Comecei a comer tudo o que via pela frente principalmente os doces , estava somente com fome oxi , não tem nada ligado com perca de cálcio .... Tá parei , quando fico nervosa fico pensando e falando coisas estranhas .

Teminamos de tomar café , eu e Yuuky tiramos a mesa .

**-Quer que eu lave a loça Yuuky -san ?**

**-Magina Sakura-chan eu lavo .**

**-Então tá** .Senti alguém pegar em minha mão , era Sasuke

**-Vamos ...**

**-Tá **Falei ... quem era ele pra pegar na minha mão ? e me deixar tão vermelha ?

**-To saindo paai**

**-Tá Sasuke cuida da Sakura -chan hein ....**

**- ...**

Quando saimos da casa eu soltei a mão dele e estava corada ...

**-Você toca o que na banda ?**

**-Baixo ..**

**-Ahhh que legal ... **

**-Te salvei hein ... hehehe **

**-É ... o pior foi que você se tocou e meu pai não ...**

**-Ele devia ter entendido afinal , duas mulheres em casa ...**

**-Isso que dá ser desligado , eu falo com ele mais não adianta **

**-Hum ...**

**-A vida é assim ...**

Ficamos em silêncio e entramos em uma casao Sasuke grito :

**-Gaaraa ??**

**-Temeeeeeeee **. Berra um loiro alto de olhois azuis muito bonito por sinal e escandaloso

**-Dobe **

**-Nossaaa quem é essa ? **Me olhou dos pés a cabeça **. Sua namorada que não é neh você é muito lerdo pra isso ...**

**-Cala a boca baka , essa é a Sakura minha amiga , vai fica um tempo aqui na praia .**

-**Ahh , Prazer Sakura-chan .**Disse me dando um beijo na buchecha

-**Prazer Naruto-kun** .Abri um sorriso , ele podia ser escandoloso mais parecia ser muito gente boa

**-Cade o Gaara Dobe ?**

**-Ta lá em cima no momento emo dele** .Aparece um ruivo de olhos verdes atráz do Naruto e que ruivo viu kami-sama

-**Quem tá no momento emo Naruto ?**Naruto rapidamente inrigeceu o corpo e mudou de cor

-**Er....Ninguém Gaaraa hehe **

-**Iae Sasuke **.Disse ele dando um aperto de mão

**-Fala ae **

**-Quem é essa ?**

**-Ah ... a Sakura **

**-Prazer Sakura **

**-Prazer ... **Ele parece ser muito sério

-**Ela veio ver a banda tocar .**Eu vim ? você me trouce aqui !

-**Vai vira nossa fã Sakura ?**

-**Se vocês tocarem bem ...**

**-Porquê vocês me excluem ?? **Falou Naruto com uma cara de cão sem dono ...

- ....

-.... Ignorado ...

**-Gentee não faiz isso com ele poxa ... **

**-É escutem a Sakura -chan **

**-Sakura você é muito boazinha ... **

**-Sou nada vocês que são maus **

**-Tá vamo toca ... **

**-O que você toca Naruto-kun ?**

**-Bateria **

**-E você Gaara -san ?**

**-Guitarra**

**-Você toca alguma coisa Sakura-chan ?**

**-Toco piano mais só de ouvido, sei poucas musicas .**

**-Ahh então por isso o Sasuke pegou meu teclado **

**-Foi .Disse Sasuke sério **

**-Bom vamo lá se vocês não tocarem não vão ganhar uma fã....**

**-Vamos .os três em unissono **

Subimos uma escada e entramos em um quarto que tinha vários aparelhos uma bateria uma guitarra e um baixo , tinha uma cama e uma escrivaninha com o pc . Gaara puxou uma cadera pra eu me sentar.

**- Pronto **

**-Arigatou *--* ** . Ele pode ser meio sério masi é um gato , aliás todos os amigos que o Sasuke me apresentou até agora são deuses gregos *--* Babeei

Bom agora eu fui excluida do diálogo deles .... Fiquei quieta sentada na cadeira

**- Então vamo toca o que ? **.Pergunto Naruto

**-Sei lá ...** Falou Sasuke

**-Hum .. Ac/Dc ? **Opinou Gaara

**-é pode ser .**Falou Naruto

**-É **.Falou Sasuke

Eles tomaram seus lugares e eu lá só bizoiando ... Será que eles tocão bem ? vamo ve neeh eu amo rock então sei a maioria das musicas do AC/DC *--* Apesar de não ser muito fã da banda mais o som deles é bom ...

**-Dá um Do maior Gaara **.Falou Sasuke e Gara assim o fez

**-Valew é que ta meioo desafinado aqui ... **

**-Da ae **

**-Toma **.Gaara toco algumas notas e entregou o Baixo ao Sasuke e Sasuke tocou uma musiquinha que pelo que vi era Lies do Mc-Fly *--* amoo Mc-Fly

**-Pronto ... vo começaa **

**-Vai lá Sasuke **

Eles começaram a tocar , a sincrônia deles é perfeita ... Gostei muito , não sou muito boa om cordas mais a bateria amo ! Apesar de nunca ter tentado ... Eles tocaram mais umas 3 musicas , realmente eles tocam muito bem só falta um vocal pra banda .Eles terminaram e eu aplaudi

**-Caraca muito bom o som ! **

**-Nós sabemos** .Falou Sasuke

**-Convencido .... **

**-Eu sei que sou **

**- _I_**

**-Não precisa de todo esse amor Sakura eu já tenho muito **

**-Eu sei que tem , por isso está ai ...**

**-O que quer dizer com isso ?**

**-Gente por favor vai ! Sasuke chega de solta a franga **.Falou naruto e eu ri

**-Como é ?** .Disse Sasuke pulando no pescoço de Naruto , Gaara chegou ao meu lado ...

**-É sempre assim ... viro rotina isso ....**

**- E agora você não vai separa eles ?**

**-Não deixa eles ai uma hora eles parão de discutir ... vamo lá na cozinha bebe alguma coisa **

**-Tá **

Eu e Gaara descemos as escadas , e Gaara me ofereceu suco de Uva

**- Quer suco de uva?**

**-Aham **.Ele colocou o cópo dem minhas mãos . **Valeu **

**-Então de onde conhece o Sasuke ?**

**-Ah ... o Pai dele e meu pai são muito amigos e o pai dele convidou a gente pra passar as férias aqui na casa dele **

**-Sei... mais vocês já se viram outras vezes ? Quero dizer você e o Sasuke **

-**Ah a dois anos atraz eu passei uns dias aqui com minha mãe e meu pai mais vi ele só dois dias , ele chegou na praia e eu já estava indo embora **

**-Ah tá .... vocês tem cara de que ainda vão briga muito esses dias , pela discusãozinha lá no quarto .**Eu ri mais não entendi o porquê daquele "questionário"

Chega Sasuke e Naruto na cozinha ...

-**Ei vocês nem esperarão a gente !** Falou Naruto com um bico

**-Lógico não temos tempo a perder neh Sakura ?**

**- É , não iamos perde tempo vendo a briga ... **

**-Aaaah desculpa Sakura-chaan **

**-Tá Naruto -kun relaxa **. Dei um sorriso e Naruto deu outro mega sorriso ... adoro o sorriso desse menino ! Contagia

**-Sasuke o Naruto por acaso te deixou sem lingua ? **Perguntei rindo

**-Não ... foi outra pessoa **.Ele me falou malicioso

**-Huum ... cuidado com essa pessoa pode perder coisas necessaria pra ter uma familia bonita Sasuke **

**-Caraaaai** .Disse Gaara , ele e Naruto começaram a se mata de tanto rir

**-Bom gente vo lá pra casa já são 5 : 58 **

**-Ahh já Sakura -chaan ? **

**-Sim Naruto meu pai daqui a poco fica caréca **

**-A então vai sim não queremos ver o seu pai caréca **.Falou Naruto olhando para o této ... acho que estava imaginando algo ... Gaara deu um pedala na cabeça dele

**-Itaaai **

**-Para de viaja Naruto baka **

**- Seu maldoso ... **

-**Bom tchau Gaara **.Dei um beijo na buxexa dele

**-Tchau Sakura , Prazer .** Falou me dando um bejo na minh buxexa

-**Tchaau Naruto -kuun **.Disse i abraçando e lhe dando um beijo na buxexa

**-Tchau Sakura-chan ! Adorei te conheceer ! **

**-Eu também **

**-Bom vou com você então Sakura**

**-Tá Sasuke**

**-Falow pessoal **

**-Falow Sasuke **

Saimos da casa e fomos caminhando pela rua , dei uma olhada do céu .... Estava lindo o Sasuke também ... epa Sakura sem pensamentos poluidooos !!!

Fomos em silêncio até chegar em casa , Sasuke abriu o portão e me deixou passar na frente . De repente ele me parou e me empurrou contra o portão

**-Você tem boas respostas **.Disse ele em meu ouvido

**-É eu sei andei descobrindo meus talentos... **Falei sem jeito , cara estou sem ar , minhas pernas babas ! Sasuke é muito pra uma mulher só Kami-sama

**-Sasuke pode me soltar ? Se meu pai ve isso não vai presta **

**-Ta bom ...** Ele me soltou e eu quase cai no chão , mais ele segurou minha sintura

**-Tá morrendo menina ? **

**-To , acho que é a pressão ...**

**-É tem boas palavras mais não aguenta na hora da pressão não é? **Olhei pra ele indignada ... Como ele sabe ? hsushushush zuera

**-Sasuke... quando eu fico muito tempo sem comer , a minha pressão baixa e eu desmaio ..... **

**-Sei ... **

Estava superando o rei das pimentas , entramos em casa e fui direto pra geladeira pegar alguma coisa pra comer ... Vai que ele acredita ...

**-Oi Pai **

**-Oi filha , se divertiu hoje ?**

**-Ahaam ! os amigos do Sasuke são muito legais **

**- Ah que boom !!**

**-E você?**

**-A a praia tava muito boa ! **

**-Que bom ... vou tomar um banho **

**-Vai lá **

Tomei um banho demorado , pra relaxar sabe . Quando sai do banho me troquei e deitei um pouco na cama ... Quando acordei já erão 23 :26 h cara durmi muito ... Olhei para a cama ao lado e meu pai estava roncando .Resolvi ir para sala

**- Olha quem acordou **

**-Cara durmi muito **.Falei pegando água na geladeira

**- Pois é **

**-Não vai sair hoje ?**

**-Não ...** Sai da sala e fui para o quintal deitar na rede , Sasuke uns 2 min depois também veio , ficamos horas ali converçando ....Ele pode ser grosso as vezes mais é muito gente boa

**-Tem celular Rosada ? **

**-Tenho .**Falei tirando ele do bolso

**-Passa o número ?**

**- 8965-5416**

**- Valeu **

**- E o seu ?**

**-9652-5896**

**-Tá ...**Ele tirou o meu celular da minha mão e começou a fuçar nele ...

Já estava com frio resolvi entra e ficar na sala vendo TV . Não fazia idéia do que estava vendo ... resolvi mudar de canal e ver clipes . Sasuke aparece e se senta do meu lado no sofá .

**-Gosta de que tipo de musica ?**

**-Rock , Pop e eletrônica coisas do gênero , e você?**

**-Também ... ainda bem que você não gosta de pagode e funk **

**-É tipo só escuto essas musicas em festa e não no meu dia dia , mais nada contra quem goste **

**-é nada contra **

**-Bom to com sono vo durmi ... boa noite emo **

**-Boa noite Rosada **

Me levantei e fui andando , antes de sair de lá peguei um cópo d´água , quando vi Sasuke veio em minha direção e me deu um celinho , fiquei totalmente estática

**-Boa noite de novo **.Ele falou em meu ouvido com aquela voz sexy

**-Boboboboa noite .... **Sai andando derrubando água para tudo qué lado e fui fechar a porta da cozinha para ir para o quarto . A porta não fechava que lindo isso , Sasuke falou :

-**Pode ir eu fecho .**Tenho certeza que ele tava com um sozrriso vitorioso no rosto

-**Tá... **e fui pra cama

Cara que isso , ele realmente meche muito comigo , mais e se ele tiver só brincando comigo vélho , não quero mais sofrer , já sofri muito por causa do Sai ....

Bom depois eu penso nisso vou dormir porquê amanhã é um novo dia e nem eu nem ele vamos lembrar do que aconteceu upi !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4 **

Acordei com a maior cara de sono do mundo, não consegui durmir quase nada ... fiquei a noite toda pensando em alguns acontescimentos. Meu não acredito que fiquei a noite toda pensando em um certo menino ! Eu hein ... deus me acuda não vou perder meu tempo .E também isso tudo deve ter sido uma brincadeira daqueles tipinhos de galãns/galinhas.

Fui tomar um banho , escovar os dentes e me trocar , coloquei uma plataforma beje e um vestidinho verde não estava com fome fui para as redes e me deitei em uma. Pencebi que havia acordado muito tarde....

Estava com os olhos fechados quando senti alguém acariciando minhas buchechas

-**Oh .**Falei dando um pulo e vendo um sasuke rindo

-**Oi buchechudaaa**

**-Cadê? quem? onde?** .Falei olhando para os lados

-**Você ... suas buchechas são rosadas ...**

**-óo ...**

Escutei meu celular tocar e fui correndo atende-lo

_Celular On_

**-Alô?**

**-Testudaaaaaaa**

**-Porquinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que saudadeee**

**-Também néh quem não teria saudades de mim ?**

**-Pqp ... tudo bem ?**

**-Tudoo e tuu ?**

**-Tudooo !**

**-Adivinha aonde eu tô ..**

**-Aonde?**

**-Na praia !**

**-Juraaaaa?**

**-Juro !!**

**-Quem ta ai com uma loira oxigênada??**

**-A Hina-chan a Ten-chan e a Tema-chaan**

**-Nossa que malignas ... nem me convidarão ...**

**-Por isso que eu liguei sua anta ... quer vir comer churras??**

**-Churraaaas ?? claro meeeeo, que horas?**

**-Umas 19:30 pode ser?**

**-Podee ! Qual o endereço ?**

**-Rua Morro da coca nº 13**

**-Ta boom !**

**-Traga uns AMIGOS ...**

**-HSUHSUHS trago sim .... tem várias opções**

**-Olhaa opções ... quais?**

**-Loiro , ruivo ....**

**-Nossaaaaa que arém meu deus !**

**-É mesmo**

**-Então ta testuda daqui a poco nóis se fala beijoos**

**-Beijos manda um beijo pras meninas**

**-Mando sim tchau**

**tututut**

_Celular off_

Quando parei de olhar a parede e imaginar como seria a noite ... que demorou um pouco pra isso ocorrer Sasuke estava me encarando como se eu fosse uma demente ... mais eu não sou

**-Er .... opções?**

**-Sim hsuhssuh**

**-Loiro , ruivo .... e eu que sou moreno ?**

**-Você não é uma opção livre ....**

**Não sou ?** Falou ele com um sorrisinho perva

-**Ehh .... eu esqueci de mencionar morenos ...**

**-Sei ... então o que vai ter?**

**-Um churras ... topa ir?**

**-Opa !**

**-Chama os meninos lá ?**

**-Chamo ... posso chamar mais uns ?**

**-Pode mais são quantos?**

**-Mais dois ...**

**-Intão ta beleza ... vo me trocar tchau**

**-tchau**

Comecei a escolher minha roupa ... a tarefa mais dificil que existe ...No fim escolhi optar por um vestido preto curtinho com stras por baixo um shorts jeans preto também e uma rasteirinha prata . A máquiagem foi meio prata nós olhos delineador e lápiz , um gloss cor de boca nos lábis, uma coisa simples para não ficar muito pesada.

Eram umas 18:10 o pai de sasuke havia ligado pra ele avisando que meu pai ele e yuuky estavam em um barzinho e iram demorar portanto pra ele tomar conta de mim .... Até parece, mais facil eu tomar conta dele, não sou mais uma criança.

Resolvi sair do quarto

**-Tô pronta !**

**-Aleluiaa milagres ocorrem ... **.Falou sasuke olhando para o céu e eu dei um peteléco na cabeça dele ...

-**Aaai é assim ?** .Falou ele segurando meu pulso

**-É sim ....**

**-Você vai ver o que te espera ... **

**-Ai vo me pertubar pensando no que é ...**

-**Ai ai ...** Falou ele olhando ao longe e soltando meu pulso

Dei uma olhada no local ... cara cada menino mais lindo que o outro ! olhei sasuke em especial que estava com uma camisa regata preta e uma bermuda jeans com um tênis branco da nike estilo skatista. Babei

-**ó esse é o Neji** .Falou sasuke me apresentando um acara alto de cabelos longos e olhos perolados muit bonito por sinal

-**E aquele ali na rede é o Shikamaru ...**

**-Ele ta dormindo ??**

**-Ta ... ele é um preguiçoso**

**-Nossa ...**

**-Oi Sakuraa -chaaaaaaaan **.Falou Naruto chamando a atenção de todos para mim que fiquei muito sem graça

-Naruto sem **escandalos** .Disse Sasuke

-**Oi Naruto-Kun**

**-Oi Gaara-san**

**-Oi Sakuraa você ta muito gata hein**

-**Valeu hsusuhs **Vejo uma aura maligna ao meu lado ... mais não tive coragem para olhar quem era .... que medo ...

-**Vamos ?** Falou o Neji ...

-**Vamos .. eu falei**

**-Quem dirije ?**

**-Eu ! Falou Shkamaru**

**-SEH LOKOO?** Falarão todos me dando um susto

-**Se você durmi no volante mata todo mundo !** Falou Naruto

-**Eu dirijo, e ponto final !** .Falou Sasuke deixando todos calados e Shikamaru emburrado

Estavamos saindo de casa e eu e Sasuke ficamos para feixar os portões ...

**-Você ta muito bonita sabia ?** Sasuke em meu ouvido ...

-**Brigadinhaa , você também ta gato Sasuke ...**

**-Valeus ... Você vai no bando da frente comigo**

**-Vou ?**

**-Vai**

**-Mais eu quero ir na cassambaaa é mágico **

**-Nãao ...**

**-Por queee?**

**-Porquê ... ta frio pra você lá com esse vestido ...**Disse me olhando dos pés a cabeça e parando em minhas pernas ... ficou em silêncio por um tempo **- e curtos ...**

**-Mais não faz maal eu gosto do ventoo Sasukee ! para de ser chatoo .** Quando me dei por mim ele havia me pegado no colo

-**Me poõe no chãao **

**-Não .....** ele me colocou no banco ao lado do volante e foi puxar o sinto ..... Quando me dei conta estavamos muito prócimos ....

-**Er...cahaaaam .** Assustados olhamos para o lado e vimos Gaara

-**Se ta tão dificil por o sinto Sakura eu te ajudo ... o Sasuke não serve para isso ...**

**-O Quê ??**

**-Para ai vocês dois ... Sasuke entra logo no carro.... **Falei com autoridade ... e Sasuke foi ...

**-Vamos ?**

**-Tá vamos ... tá mais ... cadê as chaves?**

**-Ahh nãao ta zuando neh ?!**

**-Não ... **

**-Calmaa eu pegueeei !**

**-Nossa Naruto que medo de você ...** Falou Neji

**-Por que perolado?**

**-Perolado a sua bunda ... porquê você usou o cérebro ...**

**-Gente vocês também não neh ! pelo amor de Judaas neh !**

**-Tá tá ... **

**-Pronto agora vamos ....** Falou Sasuke ligando o carro

Fomos todos para o carro ... eu sentei na frente com Sasuke, Shikamaru sentou quase deitado no banco com Gaara e Neji e Naruto forão na cassamba ...

O que será que vai rolar nesta festaa?? HOHOHO

o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o

: Ai neeh amigaa foi muito maraa o Anime Friends *--* que bom que você gostou do cap ! espero que goste deste tambéem amor

anoto o tel do Sasukee ? HUSUHSUHSUS beijoos

Ain gentee Plyyys deixem reviws pelo amor de kami-sama se não vo ter um tréco ... hsuhsuhs

beijos pra vcs


End file.
